Magic In All Its Forms: Nature
Nature Nature magic is magic derived from the natural world and the Emerald Dream. It’s the magic used by druids primarily, with the Night Elves being the most powerful practitioners of the magic, beyond the Ancients and Gods that reside within the Emerald Dream and the natural world. Virtually all races have shown the capability to harness and use the natural magics of the world, either through shapeshifting, growing crops or commanding the seas. Nature magic can be used in many ways, versatile just as nature itself is versatile. Shamanistic magics are part of the overarching nature magic tree as the elements are part of the natural world. Most shaman harness these powers by working alongside the elementals and asking for their aid, though they can enslave the elementals and bend them to their will as well. It is rare for a shaman to attempt that as the elements can and will fight back. Most shaman worship the elements and work alongside them, the elements deeming them worthy to use their power, or refusing them if they do not. The first druid is thought to be Malfurion, taught by the demigod Cenarius. He then taught other night elves and the druidic ways became integral to the culture of the night elves over time. Druids are highly attuned to the natural ebb and flow of nature and can sense disturbances in the natural world. They harness that raw power to protect nature from its enemies and manipulate the natural world. The powers of those who use Nature magic vary wildly, including shapeshifting, attuning to long dead spirits, teleporting to areas of high natural magic, manipulating wind, rain, and growth of plants. Dealing with practitioners of natural magic can be difficult as they most often will find areas of strong natural magic, increasing their power. The best way to deal with a practitioner of natural magic is to take them to a place where nature is weak or otherwise cut them off from nature. This is obviously not the easiest of tasks however it can be done artificially with Fel, Shadow and Arcane magic, cutting off the powers of nature from them. Artifacts made of natural magic often are made to preserve the natural balance of the world, or to harness the powers of nature in a specific way in order to amplify a specific aspect of their power for instance. Artifacts of this type are just as versatile and unpredictable as the magic that made them, which often causes problems when the artifact is taken out of its original place and its purpose does not fit where it is taken to. For instance, a relic meant to maintain the thick, verdant forests in Ashenvale can cause a severe overgrowth in another area such as Elwynn. Other times these artifacts call upon guardians of nature to defend an area, which can become distorted in their purpose if taken to another area, or even over time they can lose their purpose. These guardians can then become aggressive and attack anything and anyone who enters the area. Disenchanting these artifacts usually simply requires draining the artifact of its natural energies, or simply containing it in a place cut off from nature until its energies are lost. Category:Library of Sarceline Category:Roy Sebale